La Carta
by andreamarley
Summary: UA...vegeta un militar, que vuelve a su casa sigue enamorado de su ex 18, pero no puede negar que siente cosas por una pianista amiga de su hermano menor goku...
1. Epilogo

Epilogo…

Hola, solo escribía para poder saludar un poco, y poder decirte que estoy mucho mejor que ya llegue al sur de la capital de Iraq y que aquí es todo mucho más tranquilo que en la cuidad en que estaba, es igual de estremecedor que el primer día en servicio ver cadáveres en las calles, de niños mutilados, mujeres asesinadas con bebes en sus brazos, pero sabes lo que me saca de esa miseria pensar que estoy tratando de hacer paz aquí, rezo todas las noches, he cambiado, tú me cambiaste…¿sabes lo primero que se me paso por la mente cuando pensé morir, hace como 2 meses atrás en esa horrible ciudad ?...Recordé mi vida Hace un año, en nuestra casa ese año como si estuviera hay todos los días de nuevo fue tan normal, fue muy pacifico, que ilógico yo un mercenario, un militar, quería paz en ese momento algo tonto, es verdad, recordé cada instante contigo, todas las risas, pensé que a mis 29 años moriría de un impacto de bala, en una mísera guerra que ni siquiera era mía ,si, es un honor servir a la fuerzas de la ONU, no lo niego , esto trae paz a muchas personas pero ese año que estuve en mi pueblo de nuevo fue mi paz, mi reencuentro conmigo mismo, que impresionante por fin puedo escribirte y no encuentro las palabras correctas para decirte lo que siento que extraño ¿verdad?, solo quería decirte que en dos meses vuelvo, para poder estar con mi familia, y poder recordar ese año y transformarlo en 2…

Vegeta, 28, 3,2011-

Nota autor :lo siento por poner esta molesta nota de autor pero quería decirles que esta historia esta situada años,milenios xd después de nuestra serie...y que subi los dos capitulos altiro por que solo dejar e epligo es muy tacaño


	2. llegada a mi hogar

_Capitulo: El pasado_

2 año atrás…

Llegó a su antiguo barrio todo se veía igual las mismas casa, las mismas avenidas, las mismas calles, donde vivía su mujer, su preciada mujer, 18, paso por su mente como le decía cariñosamente lo último que supo de ella fue un adiós hace más de seis meses, donde la muchacha le escribió que no aguantaba más, siete malditos años esperando a un hombre que no sabía si iba a estar vivo al día siguiente, le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón esas palabras en el papel era su 18 quien le decía eso esa rubia que avía amado por más de nueve años, se despedía con un triste adiós en un maldito papel, la visitaría como un amigo, aunque él, la amo, la seguía amando, y probablemente la amaría hasta el fin de los días, Cupido le avía mentido pensó estar con ella el resto de sus días pero se fue y lo dejo solo, en esa maldita guerra sin una razón para despertarse todos los días y ver la luz al final del túnel, se dirigió a la casa de 18,le abrió una muchacha de unos 19 años de cabello azul y de hermoso cuerpo y rostro, se sorprendió 18 ya no vivía ahí, su mundo se cayó a pedazos siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a tenerla entre abrazos y besos, porque ya no estaba junto a él ,como podría sobrevivir, sentía que su mundo, su universo cayó nuevamente..."estás loca, niña 18 vivía aquí "

"maldito, loco te dije con buenas palabras que ella ya no viva aquí vivo yo con mi familia los Brief y si no te gusta, ponte a la cola y saca numero, militar"-cerro la puerta de un gran golpe, le impresiono ese hombre se parecía a su amigo Goku aunque el militar no tenía esa mirada y esa hermosa sonrisa que destacaba a su amigo, que vería esa misma noche.

Arrrg-gruño frunció el ceño y se fue – se sentía morir nunca encontraría alguien como 18.

Llego a su casa una pequeña vivienda, muy humilde nada comparada con la hermosa casa en que vivía su 18-estaba su padre "vegeta" y su hermano menor "Goku" aunque él le decía de cariño Kakaroto, con un fuerte abrazo a su familia se dirigió a su habitación que le traía recuerdos y muchos de ellos con su novia" Nadie te amara como yo, 18" le dijo a la foto de su novia.

-Vegetal, dijo mi padre que me acompañarías en la noche a una maldita fiesta, que va a estar de locos-dijo Goku

-Te acompañare pero si me dejas de decir vegetal hermano mi nombre es "VEGETA" no vegetal.-desde que tiene memoria Goku le decía vegetal y desde que tenía memoria detestaba que le dijera ese horrible sobrenombre.

-Hermano es que pareces un maldito esparrago con ese cabello bueno, te espero-

Después de unas horas vegeta llego a su casa cuando es sol callo, los hermanos estaban listos, Goku llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pitillos ajustados se veía extremadamente guapo muy parecido a Justin Timberlake, mientras vegeta llevaba unos pitillos negros una musculosa blanca y arriba una camisa cuadrille con muchos tonos azules abierta, exquisito.

Llegaron a una playa donde había muchas fogatas y música, vegeta pensaba que no era lo de él, Goku saludaba a todos y se los presentaba a vegeta" el es Krilin, Picolo, Brolly, Cell, Yamsha", mientras los veía –Mira vegeta vez a esa muchacha de cabello negro largo, ella es milk la chica de mis sueños, hoy le pediré que sea mi novia –le dijo Goku totalmente sonrojado a su hermano mayor-espera tengo que presentarte a mi mejor amiga.

Ya, galán conquístala y preséntame a tu amiga y quizás sea una gran noche para "el príncipe"-se sentó en una fogata donde muchos cantaban algunas canciones de Bob marley avía una cara conocida una muchacha de cabello azul, era ella, la ipertinetica, la gritona de la mañana-Ella es bulma, escucho decir a su hermano la loca era su mejor amiga esa niña-Hola- dijo sin mucha emoción, -creo que comenzamos mal en la mañana.

-Sí, eso creo militar

-Vegeta-dijo el militar sin mucha intensión de seguir con la conversación.

-Sí, eso creo vegeta-le dijo con una sonrisa-eres igual a kakaroto solo que con menos sentido del humor-rio

-¿Por qué le dices kakaroto?

-porque me encanta decirle a si pues me dijeron que el odia su segundo nombre –rio tirando de vegeta para que caminaran por la parte más desierta de la playa.

-Lo, detesta-agrego vegeta, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿y tu vegeta rezabas?

-Perdón, no te entiendo-dijo el muchacho mientras veía como bulma se sacaba los zapatos para sentir mejor la arena en sus dedos.

-Que si tu rezabas por las noches, como estabas en una maldita guerra, ¿rezabas por esas personas muertas, cada día, pues si te pones a pensar muchas familias mueren juntas, quien rezara por ellas, quien pedirá por que se vallan al cielo?...sabes que… yo lo hago aunque no las vea-dijo la muchacha deteniéndose para decirle lo ultimo a la cara.

-Pues creo que nunca lo pensé así, en mi opinión dios puso a esas personas hay porque rezar por algo que dios pensó.

-Creo que dios, tiene muchas cartas-le dijo sentándose en la arena y dejando que vegeta se sentara a su lado- y cada una de ellas significa una decisión y un destino, creo también que cada persona tiene tantas cartas como arena en esta playa –rio

-porque ríes, niña siempre ríes

-Es que estoy guardando este momento de sabiduría en mi mente- dijo entre risas…

-Te enseñare algo, toma mi mano -dijo entusiasmado, corrieron hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa y se saco los zapatos-Esta es mi carta para olvidar a 18-tomo un granito de arena y lo tiro al mar, miro a bulma y se rio guardando este momento en su corazón.

-Este zapato es para que ella entienda que "PATA EN EL POTO" dijo tirando su zapato en el mar (en chile pata en el poto/raja es como que ya terminaron y que no vuelva) mientras miraba a vegeta, se entro mas al mar y bailaba al son de la música que se escuchaba muy despacio. El la miraba sería más fácil de lo que pensaba olvidar a 18, era hermosa, vivas, divertida, alegre, muy distinta a él.-Oye, vegeta únete-dijo asiéndole una seña.

-Mujer, estás loca-parlo entre risas-entiendo porque eres amiga de Goku.

Rio ella-Es B-u-l-m-a, Vegeta volvamos creo que echare de menos mi zapato ¿oye, tú haces mucho ejercicio?-dijo tocando el pectoral de vegeta con el dedo índice.

-Si, bulma tengo una idea ¿te gustaría salir a trotar conmigo mañana a las 9:00?-se dejo llevar era una de las pocas muchachas que le llamo la atención y la quería conocer mejor.

-¡SI!-grito-perdón…si, es solo que necesito bajar de peso-apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de vegeta-volvamos que nos estarán buscando no crees-

-Si, niña volvamos dijo tomando sus zapatos, alcanzo a ver que tenia los zapatos llenos de arena, algo típico en la playa pero para el tenia otro significado "Cartas de Dios", voltio a ver si bulma también tenía arena pero era muy tarde la chica se tiro al suelo y empezó a formar angelitos de arena y como tenía sus jeans todos mojados los granos de arena quedaron en todo su pantalones, el se tiro al lado de ella asiendo lo mismo, que mas daba si los buscaban estaban en otro mundo.

-Vegeta, Vegeta-era Goku quien buscaba a su hermano, miro a bulma y ella asintió, en forma de aprobación para dirigirse hacia la multitud.

-Kakaroto que paso-dijo vegeta acercándose a su hermano.

-quiero presentarte a mi novia Milk-le guiño el ojo.-el solo miro a la muchacha era más baja que bulma pero por muy poco era hermosa, común, físicamente, pero hermosa.

-Oye, Goku as visto a bulma-dijo vegeta con curiosidad, pero escondiéndola.

-Creo que debe estar con Yamsha.

-¿Quién es Yamsha?

_**Nota autor: Bueno como escribí que Goku fuera hermano de vegeta (algo totalmente raro) y vegeta novio de 18(y Krilin) quien será Yamsha de Bulma así que no piensen que está muy claro…¿y si en realidad es el novio? como se lo tomara vegeta, que pasa si encuentra a 18 …. Avisen si les gusto….y me falta poner a Nappa, Radittz, el hermano de Goku que en este momento no me acuerdo el nombre, Brolly (me encanta) 17…Ellos son importantes a y a frezeer...tambien por favor por favor cara de pena dejen comentarios para ver si les gusto o que me digan esta pesimo vegeta es muy distinto y bulma es una maldita loca sicopata...necesito saber y en unas de esas me dicen que les gustaria ver otra pareja rara asi como radittz con bra y lo coloco por ahy ;) ... recuerden comentar para poder alentarme a seguir**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Se llama **__**Reencuentros.**_

_**Esto se me ocurrió haciendo hora, para irme…me Voy tengo que ordenar mis cosas pufs…. Bueno espero que les guste no se asusten se cómo termina. **_


	3. No

_Capitulo: Reencuentro.-_

"…"**: pensamientos**

**-conversación…**

**Para que no se confundan ya….sigan leyendo….**

Troto como todas las mañanas, ya avían pasado dos semanas desde que llego a su casa a su pueblo, y que conoció a la niña con quien trotaba todos los días excepto este dijo que estaría ocupada que era un día extremadamente agitado y que otro día trotarían juntos, sin peros.

Mientras trotaba por una hermosa calle llenas de palmeras, otras personas que trotaban a su lado, avía un sol exquisito, pudo ver a una muchacha de cabello azul Largo llorando en la acera afuera del cementerio de la cuidad, era ella, la niña, esa mujer que siempre reía ahora lloraba sin compasión…-Niña, alguien te pego o algo, solo dime y lo estrangulo-dijo sentándose al lado derecho desde allí podía ver los autos pasar enfrente de sus pies, algo de solo centímetros, y atrás la amplia entrada del cementerio donde avían puestos de flores a los lados y adentro su terreno era lleno de flores, y verde por el amplio pasto.

-Vegeta, lo siento es que-se paro colocando sus manos en la cara, corriendo sus lagrimas por sus mejillas,-solo tengo diecinueve años, quiero una vida, quiero aprender a amar no casarme obligada con el…-dijo parando para poder mirarlo, Ella lo tenía todo tenía el amor de su familia o eso pensaba, tenía el amor de sus amigos además de eso mucho dinero un gran apellido que siempre la seguiría.

Vegeta quedo extremadamente quieto, se casaría, y el no tuvo la oportunidad para poder conocerla mejor en esas dos semanas juntos avían sido todo el tiempo necesario para que sintiera atraído por su encanto personal extremadamente sinceras, esas semanas fueron las mejores en su vida, ella nunca le dijo su edad y el tampoco le pregunto, pero descubrió que eran ocho los años de diferencia podría decirse que una vida, "que vergüenza encantado con una mocosa, pero se casaría con"-Yamsha-dijo no pudiendo evitar decir ese horrible nombre.

-Si, con el no puedo entender como mis padres me casan con yamsha-dijo tomando la botella de ron favorita entrando al cementerio.

-Mujer, dame eso es muy temprano para andar bebiendo por aquí, estás loca

-Suéltame, maldito entiende que quiero olvidar, la maldita pesadilla-dijo volviendo a llorar sentándose en una de las hermosas típicas bancas blancas que justo le daba la sombra de un enorme árbol atrás lleno de tumbas, donde ella tuvo que pisar para poder llegar.

-Estás loca mujer, Eres débil, entiende tu lo amas Kakaroto me dijo que llevabas con él un año, ¿Por qué cambia todo?

-vegeta entiende-dijo tomando la cara de él con las dos manos frías una en cada mejilla-No, lo amo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, se que es el momento de decidir y no me quiero casar, no he estado evitando este maldito momento hace ya seis meses y mañana tengo que decir" SI" entiende esa maldita palabra destruirá mi vida, para siempre.-dijo la chica acurrucándose en el pecho de vegeta.

-Mujer entiende no seas cobarde lo harás, tu eres valiente, di las cosas de frente, tu familia te comprenderá-dijo vegeta alejándola de su pecho.

-tu no me conoces vegeta como sabes cómo voy a decirles, estás loco imbécil te detesto igual que a todos no quiero…

-Es uno de tus malditos caprichos niña llorona, yo me voy – dijo al ver que todas las personas que lloraban a sus muertos dirigieron su atención a ellos, mientras el gritaba y perturbaba su luto, aunque quería seguir con ella tenia que dejarla sola aunque eso pudiera significar que ella se autodestruiría bebiendo.

Ella estuvo más de 10 horas hay con la soledad de la oscura noche que llegaba, decidió oír el consejo de su amigo ir decir las cosas a la cara esa mañana, cuando despertara tomaría una decisión en mente fría seguir su corazón o casarse con un hombre cuatro años mayor que ella, con dinero, un apellido importante, pero que no amaba…

Era un día horrible para los ojos de nuestros dos protagonistas ella estaría casada y el la perdería para siempre, pues como se iba a fijar en un hombre pobre, bulma nunca avía visitado a los hermanos pero sabia la situación en la que vivan, tampoco sabía su dirección, solo le decían que donde vivían era una población extremadamente mala y si la venia podría pasar cualquier cosa, y ellos no se lo perdonarían, pero que pasaría si bulma diría lo que pensaba sería algo muy gratificante porque… "ella me avía de vuelto las ganas de vivir que el adiós de 18 me avía quitado, y se casaría sin pensar en mi, todas las mujeres son iguales."-quiero mi desayuno-gruño, como siempre vegeta…

-Marrón, déjanos solos a un padre orgulloso y a su hija que se casa hoy-Dijo el padre a la empleada, bulma se miraba al espejo ya con el vestido de novia, era un vestido blanco muy elegante pero completamente moderno sin mangas, straples que ajustaba perfecto con un corsé totalmente liso de la cadera así abajo, llevaba una flor en el cabello largo, semi ondulado y nos zapatos en punta.

-Bulma, en menos de treinta minutos estarás en tu boda, quiero que sepas que me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo, te doy mis bendiciones y apúrate muchacha que la limosina te espera…y no empieces de nuevo con la maldita pataleta de ayer, que te tiene con migraña.

-Papa lo siento por lo de ayer te amo, solo dime como siempre sabes cuál es la mejor decisión.

-Bulma sube, solo sigo mi instinto, no te preocupes ese hombre te ara feliz.-dijo el padre para que la muchacha entrara en una limosina blanca con unos adornos de flores rojas en el frente, lo que él no sabía es que en la mente y en el corazón de ella avía otras prioridades.

"Esa canción que soñé toda mi vida escuchar y que espera con ansias hasta que supe que esa canción, me llevaría hasta un hombre que no amo, todos hablan critican a mis espaldas apostando que me iría y dejaría a Yamsha a aquí solo, me enfurece, que saben ellos de no amar y casarse con un hombre ajeno a mis sentimientos, otros dicen que seremos muy felices la mejor pareja de todo los tiempos muy elegantes…no aguanto más…"-Lo siento-dije parándose dejando a todos muy impresionados, anonadados.

-Bulma, donde vas te tienes que casar conmigo…ven –dijo el novio furioso viendo que su novia corría lejos de la iglesia, Yamsha la quería como a su vida no era un mal hombre, pero cada persona tiene a su media naranja y la de el no era bulma.

Se dirigía hacia su auto, donde avía una maleta con mucha de su ropa, que avía preparado ayer en caso de emergencia, se escapaba, se iba con una sonrisa en los labios "dejo estos malditos zapatos con tacos en la iglesia, no me permiten correr" libertad en todos los sentidos, su vestido flameaba por el viento, felicidad inundaba el momento, su vida no volvería hacer manipulada…

-Hija, te deseo lo mejor -dijo la madre dando una aprobación, tenía que encontrar su destino…

-Bulma- la detuvo su padre con una cara de deshonor-No vuelvas, ya no eres una brief-dijo soltando los brazos de su hija que avía tomado con mucha fuerza segundos antes…

-Ya lo sé papa, lo se hace más de seis meses…-se fue, para no volver jamás atrás avía dejado a Yamsha, sus padres, la gente que despreciaba de la alta sociedad, dejaba su pasado…lloraba si de una felicidad y tristeza las dos al punto de la locura era algo raro esas dos emociones la envolvían estaba lloviendo pudo mirar al cielo, no, eran sus lagrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas dándole un toque de escalofrió a su piel, las horas pasaban, se perdió, no sabía dónde se encontraba era un lugar completamente ajeno, sin darse cuenta avía llegado a una casa que no conocía, buscaba alguna dirección, abrieron la puerta un hombre mayor atendió.

-Hola, hija te puedo ayudar en algo, hoo una novia fugada, se ven pocas de esas pase yo y mis dos hijos estamos cenando, no le importa verdad-dijo vegeta padre, sin saber que ella era la mejor amiga de Goku y una conocida amiga de vegeta…-

-¿Bulma, como, cuando, te casaste?-se le acerco Goku dándole un fuerte abrazo, que ella no pudo resistir-con ese pesado de Yamsha, te ibas a casar, menos mal que llegaste cenicienta aquí estos locos empezaron de nuevo con el cuento de la universidad-ella rio

Vegeta estaba completamente ido no pensaba con coherencia, no reaccionaba"no se caso, es algo bueno o malo, es perfecta incluso cuando lloraba el rimer se transformo en delgadas líneas negras por todas sus mejillas, se veía hermosa en ese vestido blanco, está loca"

-Seguiste mi consejo mujer es lo mejor-dijo sentándose en la mesa cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no lo creo no tengo donde quedarme mi familia me rechazo –dijo volviendo a llorar, Goku la volvió abrazar.

-Jovencita no se preocupe se quedara con nosotros si nos ayuda con los gastos obviamente-dijo con una tranquila cara el papa de Goku y vegeta-estos dos se acomodaran en la habitación de Goku y Usted se quedara en la de vegeta, no podemos dejar a la más hermosa novia sola por las calles.

-Si, bulma seremos como hermanos, quédate-dijo Goku con una cara de perro al igual que su padre-

-Pero yo no quiero causar molestias-dijo bulma quedándose completamente roja por el asombro, como pudo llegar a la casa de sus amigos.

-Mujer solo quédate no ves que a estos dos ya no les queda orgullo-dijo vegeta, levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a su habitación para poder sacar sus pertenecías.

-Está dicho te quedas, hermana perdida-dijo cerrándole un ojo Goku.

_**NOTA AUTOR: bueno me gusto escribir este capítulo aunque un poco latoso estoy muerta de sueño asiendo hora para ver dbz en la tele bueno les dejo el nombre del próximo capítulo, sé que es medio loco que justo llegue a esa casa pero piensen "Cuando realmente quieres a una persona con todo tu corazón aunque no lo sepas todo el universo conspira para lograr tu amor" porque el amor es fruto de dios.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: …no tengo idea como lo voy a llamar xd lo siento…pero algo así como PRIMERA PELEA XD O EL SECRETO QUE ESCONDE BULMA…**_


	4. la enfermedad de un secreto

Vegeta se había levantado ya hace unos quince minutos y al ver que era todavía muy temprano decidió preparar su propio desayuno para después salir a trotar, al sacar la azúcar que estaba en un estante arriba de una gran ventana que daba una hermosa y perfecta vista al patio pudo, mirar desde la cocina una escena… bulma todavía con su pijama quería ver al perro de la familia un Bull terrier, lo soltó y se puso a correr en círculos para que el perro la siguiera pero lo que ella no sabía era que el perro estaba totalmente ciego por su numerosa edad, salió sin zapatos, por lo tanto, se cayó de espalda por que todavía estaba las gotas de lluvia de la mañana-Cada vez me impresiono hasta donde llega tu locura, princesa-dijo vegeta saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas de café en las manos, muchacha, que seguía en el piso riendo.

- Tu, perro es loco le pegue, intente de todo y no me persiguió jajajaja que se cree-dijo tomando la taza de la mano izquierda, una taza de color café que decía "Te amo , de milk", era de Goku, a quien le encantaba era su tasa favorita.

-Mujer, quedo ciego hace más de siete años, ¿trotaremos hoy como prometiste?-dijo vegeta pausando para tomar un sorbo de su café, entrando a la cocina igual que bulma.

-¡vegeta esto esta hirviendo!-dijo soltando la taza dejándola a arriba de la mesa.

-Mujer no te quejes ni que tus manos fueran tan valiosas-dijo gruñendo, dándole la espalda.

-Vegeta, mis manos están aseguradas en más de lo que te puedes imaginar-dijo bulma trayendo un vaso con agua fría y vertiéndole un poco a su café.

-Mira vez estas manos, no son aseguradas pero son mucho más útiles que las tuyas pues con estas tomo las armas que salvan la vida de muchas personas-dijo mostrando las manos con numerosas cicatrices, pero sumamente orgulloso.

-Y a cuantas le ha quitado su vida-dijo dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose al living, encendió la televisión para no escuchar a vegeta, quien también se dirigió al living en silencio.

-es que tu mujer me sacas de mis casillas-dijo totalmente rojo acomodándose para poder mirarla a la cara.

-Ya no discutamos, mas no me gusta, tengo una idea busca la mejor película que tengas yo busco algo para comer y nos vemos aquí en 5 minutos ya.

-Mujer tengo que salir a trotar.

-Cállate, eremos esto te guste o no gusano es una orden de tu superior jajajaja-dijo mientras se paraba.

En unos pocos minutos bulma bajo con una frazada cubriéndola entera parecía gasparin, vegeta la vio y se reía como un loco, sosteniéndose el estomago mientras que ella le reprochaba que la ayudara vio que entre sus manos traía mucha comida chatarra-Eran mis provisiones para el viaje, ahora que película vamos a ver vegeta.

-Emmm…tengo dos Juego del miedo 5 o querido jhon- "que elija juego del miedo, juego del miedo"

-juego del miedo, creo que es buena-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y tomaba la taza de café-Vegeta siéntate-

- Si, espera-dijo colocando la película en el Dvd, luego sentándose al lado derecho de ella-Si te da miedo no es mi culpa, aunque podrías tomar mi mano o si quieres abrazarme, pero te diré miedosa, cobarde durante una semana-

-¡Ja!-se expreso con ironía bulma-Tu tendrás tanto miedo que terminaras abrazado de mi-dijo lo más segura posible "nunca he visto esa película y ninguna de las anteriores, no perderé"·…

Mientras avanzaba la película nuestros dos protagonistas estaban con más miedo por las escenas de la película hasta que.

-Mujer, ya sé que tienes miedo, solo aléjate me molesta tu cabeza en mi hombro, mujer muévete si es solo una estúpida película, mira si el insecto muere aquí-dijo, hasta que miro que bulma se avía quedado completamente dormida en su hombro-que mas da-dijo mientras se acomodaba dejando la cabeza de bulma en su pecho para poder dormir mas cómodo.

-¡Hola hermanos¡-dijo Goku tomando su tasa, mientras los dos se despertaban estaban totalmente recostados vegeta tenía un brazo con dirección al piso y el otro en los cabellos de la muchacha, mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus dos manos-Mujer, levántate tengo que trotar ¿kakaroto qué hora es?

-Son, deja ver, las dos-dijo muy calmado.

-Que las dos, mira mujer todo lo que me retrasaste por ver esa estúpida película.

-Hay vegeta cállate no ves que todavía es temprano…

-Cállate, por favor, me voy vuelvo en la noche para cenar, no me esperen-dijo mientras se ponía una musculosa blanca, se llevo las llaves del coche familiar para poder pasar al supermercado a comprar víveres.

Paso la mayoría de la mañana trotando sin descanso llego hasta una playa donde era totalmente desierta podría decir que se parecía a esas hermosas playas del Caribe, agua totalmente cristalina y arena tan blanca como la leche parecía un gran todo, ese lugar no era nuevo para el ya que desde muy pequeño era el lugar que sentía una tremenda paz y lo ayudaba a relajarse, después de trotar más de dos horas se subió al coche que avía dejado estacionado metros atrás, su vista era nublosa ya hace días se podría decir que desde que llego avía notado un problema en su vista pero no le dio mucha importancia pero hoy era completamente importante no veía bien las calles los postes eran dobles, y los autos no eran autos.

-Que me está pasando, Mierda mi vista-paro el auto estaba cerca de un hospital iría no podía pasar más tiempo tenía que ver que le ocurría, espero más de 3 horas le vieron sus ojos, le realizaron muchos exámenes muchos salieron positivo no estaba bien su vista "como volveré a Iraq si no puedo ver ni siquiera mis malditas manos "

-Doctor, dígame que tengo en la vista-dijo muy serio a ver que el doctor entraba por una gran puerta, con unos papeles en las manos.

-Caballero, vegeta tu tienes una enfermedad que te quitara la vista progresivamente después de seis meses donde se pueden presentar o no sus síntomas , es decir, que puede que hoy no veas nada pero mañana si veas perfectamente, si me preguntas si hay solución es una operación que te regazara a la normalidad pero lamento decirle que esa operación es muy costosa, pero si no la hace podrá quedar ciego en menos de ocho meses-dijo el doctor mirando fijamente a vegeta, quien avía conocido desde pequeño, sabía que ese muchacho de veintisiete años era un militar y que sin su vista no sería el mismo de siempre… era totalmente lamentable .

-Gracias, Brian, te pido que no el cuentes nada a papá se va a preocupar y yo no quiero eso recuerda que el está gravemente enfermo y si se entera quera esa cirugía para salvar mi vista, pero prefiero que él se compre sus medicamentos-dijo vegeta para poder despedirse de su amigo.

-Vegeta, hay unas pastillas no muy costosas que te prolongaran un poco tu vista solo un poco pero es algo, lo siento amigo-dijo el médico dándole una receta médica.

Vegeta decidió ir al auto estuvo sentado hay mucho tiempo que pasaría con su vida, donde iría su rumbo, sin vista que sería de su vida de su existencia, decidió no decir nada a su familia, no quería que se preocuparan mas, él era un hombre fuerte y saldría a delante por su cuenta, "soy el mejor francotirador y eso no cambiaria tomare esas malditas capsulas aunque me den dos meses más de vista".

-Oye, Goku estaba por la casa y encontré un hermoso piano de cola,-dijo bulma entrando al living, iba con su bata ya era de noche pero tenía que hacer esa pregunta que para ella era muy importante.

-Era,…era de mi madre-su voz se quebró-Pero ya no tiene mucha importancia pensábamos venderlo, ya no se puede escuchar la bella melodía si no hay ningún interprete-Goku se paro sin mirar a bulma y se dirigió a su habitación, en ese instante vegeta llego tenía una pésima expresión y también se dirigió a su dormitorio…

no se podía quedar dormido habían pasado ya dos horas pudo verificarlo con el reloj que colgaba de la pared…sintió unos pasos era bulma quien bajaba llorando se sentó interpreto a Beethoven moonlinght sonata movimiento numero uno, tan hermosamente perfecta la melodía que envolvió a sus oídos y pudo entender por qué para bulma sus manos eran tan importante como para él su vista-Es pianista-bajo para poder encárala.

-Mujer, porque tocas a esta hora no te das cuenta que hay más gente en esta casa-dijo apoyándose en el piano de cola negro con una media sonrisa.

El instrumento musical estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que estaba a un lado de ellos, daba ese hermoso toque de soledad que a ese hombre tanto le encantaba mientras que bulma seguía tocando, la miraba muy intrigado quería encontrar esa cara en la oscuridad ella se avía dejado llevar por el momento tenía los ojos cerrados completamente seria tocando el piano, el pudo ver lagrimas en sus mejillas-Voy a encender la luz.-dijo muy calmado dejando de apoyarse en el piano dirigiendo su mano a la luz que se encontraba detrás del.

-¡No¡…-grito-No, lo agás así es mejor…no por favor que tengo en paz el alma y el corazón en este instante, que es perfecto-ella siguió tocando otra melodía esta era nuevamente de Beethoven pero esta vez fur elise…

-Bulma cuéntamelo, porque lloras -exigió mientras la muchacha seguía tocando.

-Desde que me comprometieron con el hijo de ese estúpido deje de tocar en forma de rebeldía mi vida no sería la misma, esto es lo que amo y lo que amare como para ti es la acción de la guerra para es la calma de este momento y dejando llevarme por las hermosas melodías que puedo crear e interpretar, esta es la carta de mi destino que más amo me entiendes, esta es mi leyenda personal, El piano.

-¿Bulma, que te hiso el papa de Yamsha?

_**Nota autor: Bueno ya les adelantare un poquito ..¿ qué le dirá bulma?¿ cómo se lo tomara vegeta? ¿ qué paso con dieciocho?¿conseguirá el dinero para la operación, en que ayudara bulma? todo aquí en el mismo canal a la misma hora etc.….**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Ahora sí que si ….AMOR, puro y verdadero**_

_**En el próximo conversación de ellos dos, quizás aparezca 18, y unos viejos amigos de Goku**_

_**ME GUSTARIA Saber su OPINION SIBRE LA TRAMA?**_


	5. la enfermedad de un secreto 2

_**Nota autor: bueno necesitaba poner esto aquí bueno gracias por leerme me gustaría saber que piensan de la trama por favor…ya ahora a leer**_

"…_**..": pensamientos.**_

_**-…:conversiones.**_

_**Ahora si a leer xd.**_

-Bulma, dime que te hiso el padre de ese imbécil- volvió a repetir vegeta pero ya no se pudo controlar le toma los dos brazos a bulma, quien tuvo que dejar de tocar el piano por la presión que él le estaba causando en sus brazos.

-Vegeta, me lastimas-dijo bulma, subiendo su mirada para poder decirle esto a su cara.

-Lo…lo siento, es que…-la abrazo lo más fuerte, era su forma de disculparse más allá de las palabras, la soltó ella solo tamo su cara con sus manos y volvió a sentarse en el piano mientras que vegeta decidió salir a dar una vuelta sabia que esa noche no dormiría tenía muchas cosas en su mente, tomo una chaqueta color negro, salió. No esperaba esa reacción de un cobarde "como fui tan estúpido por preocuparme por esa niñita pero que le abra echo ese viejo decrepito, no que no sea lo que estoy pensando, dios no me diga que a esa tierna y dulce muchacha le destruyeron la vida así", camino por más de dos horas llegando a esa playa desierta que tanto le calmaba se sentó y pensó todo lo que tenía que pensar, alguien se sentó a su lado era ella quien en silencio lo avía seguido.

-Vegeta, Siempre he tenido una hermosa vida no me he quejado en la mayoría de las cosas, si he silenciado las constantes violaciones , si se lo que piensas y es así no me agás recordar te lo pido no hay detalles que no hagan daño en este momento, no te lo negare, no tengo cara para negártelo en este momento, no te sientas mal por mí, He llorado , he reído hasta he sido cruel, no he tenido el control en momentos pero recuerda que ya tome mi decisión final..seguir adelante.

-Bulma, lo siento yo …-no alcanzo a terminar la frase, se dio vuelta a mirarla ella avía salido tal cual de la casa no se abrigo nada, su cuerpo tiritaba-Bulma toma-le paso la chaqueta negro que se alcanzo a poner…-Lo siento-

-¿crees que amar es encontrar el paraíso en un ser ?-dijo bulma mirando directamente la luna.

-No lo sé, mi preguntona favorita es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo vegeta mirándola directamente mientras ella se abrazaba a él.

-No quedémonos aquí ya va a amanecer es mejor quedarnos y verlo, quien sabe que si mañana no amanezcas vivo y te arrepientas de no a ver estado aquí.

- Si, tienes razón…"Después de ocho meses no podre ver algún hermoso amanecer"-Bulma, acércate y sierra tus ojos-ella se acomodo quedando fijamente frente del sentía la arena rasguñándole sus piernas, el serró los ojos y toco con sus dos manos la cara de la chica sintiendo sus facciones para más adelante sentir como era un rostro perfecto.

-Vegeta, me toca-Dijo obligando a vegeta dejar que ya pudiera tocar su rostro estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices muy sutiles que con la vista no se podían ver pero con el tacto podrías encontrar.

-Mujer, El sol, que hermoso-Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente al igual que ella se recostaron en una de las rocas mientras veían el hermoso espectáculo por más de treinta minutos…

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-interrumpió la chica.

Grrrr…gruño vegeta, asintió con su cabeza en forma de aprobación así que ella formulo su pregunta-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti tu ex dieciocho?

-Es por…como explicarlo…"mirando mis pensamientos pude recordar todos los hermosos recuerdos y momentos que con ella pase, con mi rubia…Ella quien me volvió el hombre que soy "…-Con ella perdía el control, de todos mis planes, me controlaba, reía y lloraba, quería entregarle mi vida entera, no quería más guerra, pero ella me dijo que no quería sentirse culpable de tenerme aquí y sentir todos los días que frustro mi sueño de ir a Iraq, pero hubiera dado mi sueño porque ella volviera-dijo bajando la cabeza, pudo sentir la palma fría de la mano de bulma en su mejilla , la miro , directamente a esos ojos azules pudo en un segundo contemplarla entera ese pelo completamente despeinado por la brisa y esa chaqueta negra completamente mas grande que su cuerpo, ella lo beso muy tiernamente solo fue un roce en sus labios ya que el estado en shock en que se encontraba vegeta no lo dejo reaccionar pero no por mucho tiempo ya que…

-Niña, yo soy mucho mayor para ti-dijo separándola abruptamente de su cuerpo

-Ve….vegeta, lo siento pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo…lo siento que estúpida soy

-Mujer, yo todavía siento cosas por dieciocho y eso no cambiara por una niñita-le dio la espalda "es mejor así"-Necesito, ir a la casa ¿vienes?-dijo fríamente mientras ella quedaba totalmente destrozada.

-No, déjame aquí vegeta yo iré mas tarde-dijo mirando el hermoso amanecer que ahora estaba en su punto final.

-Como quieras-se fue no volvió a mirarla ni siquiera una vez.

Ella espero que vegeta se fuera y comenzó a llorar era la soledad la que le traía melancolía o solo los recuerdos de malos momentos y este se convertiría en otro en su gran lista, pero este era el que más la dañaba sin saber porque pero este era algo completamente irreal, vegeta era tan impredecible, que mas podría hacer no fue fácil pero tenía que decirle, la miseria es soportable en compañía pero ya no era así estaba sola con todos los recuerdos que la perturbaban…Saldría olvidaría todo este mal momento… quizás bebería y saldría toda la noche no quiera encáralo "Niña tonta, como le pudiste decir eso así a vegeta, imbécil"

_Nota de autor: Se que fue corto pero es que hoy ando en otra bueno se los dejo… quiero saber sobre la trama díganme…es una mierda o es buena…._

_**Próximo capítulo: OLVIDANDO**_


	6. Amor Verdadero y Puro

C_**apitulo: Amor verdadero y Puro…-**_

"llegue después de esa hermosa puesta de sol con él, pero solo por un maldito impulso todo se fue al tarro de la Basura, ahora me dirigiré a dejar esta chaqueta a la pieza de mis amigos…Pienso en los dos hermanos,...si misma sangre pero tan distintos a la vez vegeta siempre con su misterio, que te intrigada a querer ver más que esos profundos ojos negros querer saber mas , Goku en cambio es alguien totalmente cristalino, transparente que no le importa como lo mirasen raro el siempre demuestra su felicidad igual que su tristeza, " Entre dejo la chaqueta en el mueble de la ropa tuve que sacar algunos pantalones para poder dejarla prenda, encontré a una de las paleras de vegeta que mas me gustaban dentro de un bolsillo encuentro una nota…

Señor Vegeta…

Lamento decirle que las pastillas solo podrán darle aproximadamente dos meses de vista, y si quiere la cirugía tendrá que apurarse ya que tendrá que obtener el dinero en menos de cuatro meses, con esto me despido recuerde que todavía tiene esperanzas, solo necesito saber su decisión a mas tardar en tres meses si quiere la cirugía para mi sería un honor…

Sector de Medicina Visual, Doctor Brian Dirisini, Hospital General…

Quedo paralizada unos instantes, no lo quiero aceptar, me arrepiento del beso, y de vivir aquí estoy enamorada,_ lo siento hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar tu vista eres un pilar fundamental en mi vida, en mi felicidad, solo te pido que confíes en mi lo siento por lo de esta mañana_ pensé para mí misma, Tenía que dejar esa carta en la misma posición pero escondiéndola más para que ni Goku y el padre del mismo la encontraran .Salí no se bien para donde…necesitaba salir de esa casa dejar a la familia tranquila desaparecer por lo menos saldría todos los días y volvería de noche también buscaría un trabajo lo necesitaba Para poder Olvidar ese sentimiento, ese que solo se siente una vez en la vida si amor verdadero, puro, El amor de verdad, para poder ayudarlo como una amiga fiel …Como lo vio a hacer no estoy segura pero lo olvidaría de cualquier manera.

Ya avía pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde la carta, Junto dinero gracias a su trabajo tocando el piano en un transcurrido restaurant en el mejores sitio de la ciudad "Di Giorgio Family" .Pero no bastaba era menos de lo que el necesitaba se mataba todos los días, tratando de conseguir mucho más dinero pero su propino no crecían lo necesario…

-¡Que tocas bien el piano…Mujer!-le dijo un joven sentándose a su lado, era de cara pacifica de cabello y ojos color negro…-¿Te gustaría tocar algo conmigo?-Dijo esto acomodando sus dos manos en el piano comenzando a tocar hermosamente hasta quizás mejor que lo que tocaba ella.

Se unió la muchacha, fueron tocando por más de media hora diferentes melodías se dejaron llevar por la pasión que compartían.

-¡Hola, Soy Bulma Brief!-Dijo bulma mientras tocaba de nuevo el piano sola.

-Yo soy Brolly, Me encanto tocar contigo-dijo esto dejando mucho dinero, en el recaudador de bulma, ella se impresiono.

-M..muchas gracias, Me gustaría volver a tocar contigo-dijo esto completamente sonrojada ese muchacho tenía algo que la hacía sentir impulsiva.

-Te espero-Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su mesa solitaria con un Vaso de vino tinto en su mano derecha sentándose en la mesa escuchando con los ojos cerrados la interpretación de Mozar.

Pasaron más de dos horas y el muchacho seguía ahí se acabo se tenía que ir a su casa eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, El le paso la chaqueta de su terno color negro en corte italiano para que no sintiera frio, el silenciosamente la veía tocar el piano desde que comenzó a trabajar en el famosísimo restaurante , se dirigía todas las noches a la mesa más distante y dejaba que sus oídos fueran testigo de tal maravilloso talento, esa noche algo cambio, se animo y quería tocar sacar todo lo malo del dia..ella llevaba un vestido muy elegante liso de un color blanco, con una flor del mismo tono en su cabello, con un maquillaje demasiado leve.

-Te dejare en tu casa y Saldremos mañana a mi academia de piano si tu quieres-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su lamborghini murciélago de color negro noche.

-Por su puesto,- subió, fue una hermosa conversación hablando de lo que cada uno sentía en el piano, era como si hablasen con ellos mismos.

-Hemos, llegado-le avergüenzo que ese muchacho viera en la casa que se encontrara viviendo, pero era lo mejor que tenia., el se bajo del hermoso auto le abrió la puerta y la dirigió a la puerta de su casa, bulma abrió con sus llaves la puerta principal, allí adentro se encontraba vegeta sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión, no quiso hablar miro de reojo y levanto la cabeza en signo de saludo.

-Bueno, bulma mañana a las ocho aquí, fue un gusto tocar con tan talentosísima mujer-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla dirigiéndose a la salida, se fue.

-Bueno a dormir se ha dicho, niña-dijo vegeta en tono de fastidio-No, crees que ese hombre es muy mayor para ti y a ti te gusta la gente libre no un ejecutivo-dijo con un cierto tono de celos en su voz.

-Es…es que tocamos piano juntos-Dijo la joven dándose cuenta que todavía tenía la chaqueta en sus hombre se la saco rápidamente, y sin querer pudo sentir el olor que emitía la prenda un olor extremadamente varonil, como a tabaco, con perfume.

sentía celos no lo podía creer celos el por favor como podía sentir celos pero los sentía y a flor de piel-Bueno, solo te digo que en mi casa no traerás a tus parejitas niña-dijo dándole la espalda, se dirigía al segundo piso.

-¿Vegeta, porque cambiaste conmigo?-Dijo la muchacha sostenido el musculoso brazo y bajando la cabeza para que él no le pudiera ver la cara, donde se derramaba muchas lagrimas.

-Porque yo –le subió la cara-No te amo, pero si eres una muchacha maravillosa-Le saco los cabellos que tenía en su cara, dándole un profundo beso, fue un beso muy caballeroso algo nada animal él quería ver la reacción de ella , fue dándole pequeños besos a sus labios dejándolos entre medio de los de él, después abriendo un poco su boca para poder examinar los de la muchacha, como una serpiente recorriendo nuevos y desconocidos senderos en la boca de ella, la acerco mas a él, cerró los ojos le acaricio la mejilla, se separaron para poder tomar aire, se miraron profundamente, ella le miro impresionada y él le dio una sonrisa ladeada, lo abrazo el solo le acaricio la espalda , El sentía lo mismo que ella.

_**Nota Autor: Se los dejo me gusto escribirlo bueno ….¿Que sentirá Brolly por bulma o al revés que sentirá bulma por Brolly, estará confundida?¿Vegeta le contara sobre el problema en sus vista dejara su orgullo de lado por la mujer que intenta amar, Dieciocho sigue en su corazón? **_

_**Próximo Capitulo: Te amo¿ Me amas?**_


	7. Olvidando

**Anteriormente…**_  
__-Porque yo –le subió la cara-No te amo, pero si eres una muchacha maravillosa-Le saco los cabellos que tenía en su cara, dándole un profundo beso, fue un beso muy caballeroso algo nada animal él quería ver la reacción de ella , fue dándole pequeños besos a sus labios dejándolos entre medio de los de él, después abriendo un poco su boca para poder examinar los de la muchacha, como una serpiente recorriendo nuevos y desconocidos senderos en la boca de ella, la acerco mas a él, cerró los ojos le acaricio la mejilla, se separaron para poder tomar aire, se miraron profundamente, ella le miro impresionada y él le dio una sonrisa ladeada, lo abrazo el solo le acaricio la espalda , El sentía lo mismo que ella. _

**Bueno, este capitulo es generalmente en el pasado, Bueno se los dejo espero disfruten**

"…**.":Pensamientos..**

**-….:Conversación y lo otro yo YEAH¡….**

**Ahora: Olvidando…**

Seguí con el beso apasionado en realidad …quizás han pasado cortos momentos pero mi mente trabaja a mil por segundo…"No sé, ni me interesa porque me haces sentir así en esos momentos sin pedirme nada, solo que te demuestre que te quiero, son tus ojos, tus detalles, amo el misterio en tu risa, tu sencillez, me tiene mal…Recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que sentí mariposas en mi estomago por ti mi princesa… Lo recuerdo como si fuera esta misma mañana con todos esos pequeños detalles que me tienen perdido, y que quizás nunca te lo mencionare…Mi mente se envuelve en el pasado...

Toc, Toc¡…

se escucho un golpe que venía desde la puerta de su habitación, tenía que ser ella ya que su padre había ido a buscar a Goku a la comisaria por disturbios la noche anterior y lo más probable es que lo reprendiera y le obligara a buscar un trabajo inmediatamente…

-¿Mujer?-dijo con un tono de fastidio e inseguridad.

-Chanana…!Llegue¡-Dijo entrando en la habitación todavía con su pijama, una camisa de Goku mucho más grande que ella blanca con un gran Garfield(Ídolo de Goku), con unas calzas color rojo que en realidad era un pijama-Veras que como el día esta tan horrible-Dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana abriendo la cortina de la habitación, mostrando que el día estaba completamente nublado, quizás hasta llovería-Vine a ver si podríamos ver una película juntos como aquí hay una televisión,..Bueno solo si tu quieres…-Dijo forjando una sonrisa.

- No…No lo sé-Era verdad hacia bastante frio y no le molestaría tener compañía mientras veían una película como lo habían hecho hace semanas atrás-Bueno pero Esta vez no te duermas.-con una hermosa sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-¡Siii!, Eso es Vegeta, así me gusta-Dijo saliendo de la habitación para poder traer un paquete de galletas y la película que verían.

Ella se acostaría en la cama de Goku, que estaba separada de la cama de vegeta por un pequeño corredor …Pero estaban en la misma pieza.

-que película veremos…-pregunto vegeta con mucha curiosidad.

-Emmm…El rito-Dijo la mujer acostándose en la cama de Goku, la cual estaba muy fría, daba poco abrigo por la escasas frazadas que tenia la cama. Comenzó la película era algo muy fuerte para bulma la cual temblaba con todo lo que decía la película, Mientras que vegeta solo miraba con el seño fruncido , y por el costado del ojo miraba a la muchacha y contenía la risa en sus labios, "Tienes miedo, Pequeña"...Hasta que pudo ver que la muchacha no tiritaba de miedo si no que hacía mucho frio. El miro hacia la ventana y pudo ver el viento correr, azotando los arboles de la calle, y esas horribles nubes color gris que se acercaban y cubrían el inmenso cielo, solo significaba claramente que comenzaría a llover en pocos momentos…Ella estaba cubierta por completo solo se podía ver sus ojos de color zafiro que miraban muy atenta la película…-Oye, Ven-Dijo Vegeta levantando las sabanas con la mano derecha para que ella se acostara al lado de él, con signo de aprobación ella corrió en forma ridícula, es decir, con las piernas juntas y los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se acostó bruscamente a su lado , dedicándole una mirada con un brillo especial y una hermosa sonrisa, ella puso un pie en medio de los de él, para poder calentarlo, solo por impulso del organismo. El no pudo evitar sonrojarse…Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, durante la película Vegeta la miraba constantemente, solo se dejaba llevar la quería ver de cerca, ya que ella se había alejado desde ese hermoso amanecer que presenciaron juntos era lógico que ella se alejara, pero para él esa reacción era una inmensa imbecilidad del tamaño de América del sur…Porque ella era tan cobarde..." te rechace mujer pero no me trates con esa indiferencia"…En unas de esas fugases miradas pudo ver que el cuerpo de la muchacha tiritaba demasiado, podría decirse que fuera de lo normal.

-¿Estas tiritando?-pregunto tomando el hombro de bulma , asiendo que esta se diera vuelta…

- Si , es solo que tengo mucho frio-Ha este punto bulma tenía los labios de color morado, y su cuero estaba totalmente tiritando-Abrázame.

-No..no quiero abrazarte estás loca-Dijo en forma de desprecio.

-Entonces, yo te abrasare -Dijo con una sonrisa volviéndose al cuerpo de vegeta, abrazándolo por en cima de la cintura, el también la abrazo colocando sus brazos en su espalda frotándolos de arriba hacia abajo para producir calor a la muchacha, no sabía por qué pasaba, pero no la podía dejar así.

-Mujer que crees que pensara mi padre y mi hermano si nos ven así, pensaran cualquier cosa-Dijo al oído, ella solo pudo mirarlo y hundió su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de vegeta…

-Solo le diremos la verdad-Dijo sinceramente, Esperando quedarse dormida, Después de unas horas donde vegeta cuido y velo el sueño de la muchacha…Pudo escuchar como bulma hablaba entre sueños "Vegeta, yo no soy 18, Pero …".

"pero que…te despertare si no me dices que me ibas a decir en el sueño, Mujer dime ahora con que estabas soñando-Sonrió- Me estoy volviendo loco mi cordura no está conmigo en este momento"-En ese momento sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago esa que todos llamamos , mariposas revoloteando…"

Volvió, al presente recordando esa fría, pero cálida mañana que paso con ella velando sus sueños y descubriendo que estaba olvidando a 18…

_**Nota autora Yeah¡: Bueno por el síntoma de Bulma nada grave casi siempre me pasa que me despierto tiritando me dijeron que se llamaban "Tercianas" y para que se te pase solo tienes que tener calor…Bueno espero que les haya gustado como fue que vegeta se dio cuenta de que estaba olvidando a dieciocho…Y lo de la pierna es algo que yo también ago. cuando tengo frio y froto mis piernas…pero bulma utilizo las de vegeta…Si igual pasa algo hay, Bueno subiré el otro cuando tenga tiempo…Esta en progreso…Solo que esta semana fue todo menos romántica para mi Chanana...Igual eso me inspira.-**_


	8. Brolly, celos

**Anteriormente…**_  
__Volvió, al presente recordando esa fría, pero cálida mañana que paso con ella velando sus sueños y descubriendo que estaba olvidando a 18…_

**Nota autor: Capitulo sacado después de bañarme y relajar mi mente con un tecito**"…**.": Pensamientos.**

**-….: Conversación y lo otro yo YEAH¡….A leer se ha dicho xd.**

**AHORA: Te Amo …¿Me amas?.**

"No entiendo porque le dije que no la amaba…Como decirle que si la amo…Pero al mismo tiempo sentó cosas por dieciocho no es mejor callar por ahora"-Seguía el tierno pero apasionado beso, ella se alejo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con extrema seriedad, pero con bastante paz, de su boca salieron unas palabras que el muchacho no quería escuchar…

"Vegeta, tú tienes que prometerme que tu volverás a amar a una mujer, que te corresponda y yo me iré para siempre de tu vida, sé muy bien que-su voz se quebró- a..amas a dieciocho y que yo soy como una niña para ti pero yo no niego lo que siento, por favor no vuelvas a besarme solo para jugar con mis sentimientos" La muchacha coloco sus dos manos en cada uno de los hombros de vegeta tiernamente, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación.

-Gruño, dejando en claro que era una promesa, aunque no estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la mujer en realidad sentía cosas por ella aunque no las tenía tan claras como quisiera…No podía decirle que no quería que se fuera de su vida, quería tomarla de los hombros o de la minúscula cintura, detenerla, pero ese no sería él, no… él era frio y no demostraba sus sentimientos, caer tan bajo solo por una mujer, no era su estilo…Se destino a subir al segundo piso y tratar de dormir, como esa niña podía ser tan importante, y además quedaba poco tiempo para obtener el dinero para su operación siempre abría una esperanza no negó, esa minúscula esperanza en su corazón, y decidió juntar dinero, ya se podría decir que tenía bastante, pero era sabido que necesitaba mucho mas, lo que el tenia no era ni la quinta parte de lo que necesitaba, era muy frustrante, sabía que después de un tiempo, perdería su vista, sus sueños, su rumbo…

Como casi todos los amaneceres últimamente frio, nublado, ni un rayo de sol alumbrando con ese hermoso tono dorado, en esa hermosa tierra de la ciudad Míster Satán. La muchacha se despertó súbitamente de la cama del mercenario, en la cual dormía los últimos meses , estaba atrasada iría a su trabajo matutino- es Sábado- recordó medio rio para sí misma y se recostó de nuevo por el frio vespertino. Su cita con Brolly ese nuevo muchacho que había conocido esa noche, era algo nuevo, quizás tan misterioso como Vegeta, pero distinto, muy distinto a la vez…Iría a esa cita aunque no tenía muchos ánimos. Paso la tarde recostada en su habitación recordando su infancia, su adolescencia, hasta llegar a esa tarde-Maldición- pronuncio a recordar los momentos con vegeta sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quería salir desaparecer irse de esa hermosa pero humilde casa, no verlo mas como podía llegar a ser tan cruel pero, ya no quería pensar en su bienestar si no en el del muchacho, quería que aprendiera que en esta vida tendrá que sufrir mucho por el amor, que durante su vida su corazón tendrá cambios bruscos, heridas insanables, y pedacitos no devueltos, recordó haber visto un film, lo pronuncio en voz alta para poder pensarlo, y decirlo con más ímpetu- Iba paseando en un parque un muchacho, con un hermoso corazón, firme, fuerte, sin heridas muchas personas se le acercaban y le felicitaban por su hermoso corazón, ya que los de ellos les faltaban pedazos tenían parches, a la vista eran en pocas palabras horribles, feos, desgarrados, con el paso del tiempo el joven pensaba que el tenia el mejor corazón de todo el mundo hasta que llego un anciano y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué tu corazón es mas hermoso que el mío?-Su corazón tenía heridas cicatrices parches de otros corazones-míralo bien, mi corazón tiene, partes de corazones que no son míos, enormes cicatrices…-¿Por qué es más bonito que el mío, que fue entregado a muchas personas, muchas personas forman parte del?.

El muchacho quedo en desconcierto, el anciano tenía razón porque su corazón egoísta y solo.. era más hermoso que el amigable, compasivo del anciano, pudo mirar un lado del corazón, le faltaba un gran pedazo, no aguanto la curiosidad y sus labios hablaron-¿Anciano, que te paso hay?..

-Este gran pedazo es por un amor no correspondido en mi juventud, di la mitad de mi corazón esperando de que ella me diera el suyo pero nunca fue así y tampoco trato de devolvérmelo-dijo el anciano con una tristeza abundante en su rostro, corazón, y palabras pronunciadas.

El muchacho entendió que su corazón nunca fue el más hermoso, ni el mejor, dio la mitad de su corazón al anciano-Toma-Sintió como una hermosa emoción recorría su cuerpo, felicidad, al igual que lo sintió el anciano…"ESO NECESITAS ENTENDER VEGETA, TU CORAZON NUNCA SERA EL MISMO PERO TIENES QUE SEGUIR A DELANTE" …Ya había pasado toda la tarde entre pensamientos, recuerdos, reflexiones…-Brolly-recordó, se dispuso a arreglarse para dirigirse hacia su cita, con el hermoso joven.

-Hermosa, como cada vez que te veo, Princesa-Dijo Brolly mientras veía como bulma salía de su caso con su sonrisa, ruborizada por el cumplido.

-Vamos-estaba a punto de subir al hermoso auto uno distinto al de la otra noche ahora era un Ferrari rojo descapotable, pudo ver la mirada de desprecio de Brolly mirando hacia a atrás de la muchacha, "Vegeta", pensó, era cierto pudo mirar hacia atrás estaba el con los brazos cruzados apoyado en un árbol que estaba al frente de la humilde casa, el odio era mutuo, sin esperar más subió, no emitió palabra alguna. Se dirigieron a una hermosa academia, era allí , pudo ver en el primer piso eran instrumentos como guitarras , flautas dulces, flautas traversas, charangos, el segundo piso es donde estaba su pasión, muchas habitaciones de colores damascos con enormes vitrales todas con un piano de cola, en tonos cafés y negros, rozados, café cobre, el muchacho tomo su mano y dirigió a bulma por un enorme pasillo del mismo color, la llevo a la habitación más grande que pudo a ver visto en su visita, allí había solo un piano-Este es el mío y el tuyo por hoy-dijo acercándose al hermoso piano, se sentaron tocando hermosas melodías en parejas cada uno se conectaron en su propio mundo, que ahora compartían, no hablaban solo tocaban, hermosamente, estuvieron en esa desolada habitación hasta que se dieron vuelta mirándose directamente a los ojos, el acerco su palma de la mano les saco el cabello que tenía cerca de su boca, el cual estaba manchado con el labial rojo que estaba usado-Tienes hambre preciosa-

-Es que –era muy tarde, estaba cansada agotada, pero feliz-mañana necesito trabajar, y ya es muy tarde-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca…una de la mañana como paso tanto tiempo, no se avía dado cuanta…

-Tienes razón, Princesa-Dijo el muchacho, avanzando por el pasillo de la academia que a esta hora estaba completamente oscuro, el dio gracia y se rio, ya abajo entraron en el auto dirigiéndose a la casa de la muchacha,-Nos vemos, mañana, en el restorán preciosa-dijo acercándose, tomándola por la cintura.

-Brolly yo… estoy enamorada de Vegeta-dijo ya no mirando la cara del joven si no al piso, recorriendo por su rostro dos solitarias lagrimas corrían deprisa para perderse en el suelo, Dentro de la casa avía un muchacho quien espiaba sigilosamente , como un felino viendo a su nueva presa.

-Yo haré que lo olvides-Dijo tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cara, con una sonrisa empezó a besarle los labios dulcemente-Nos vemos Mi Princesa.

El hombre que estaba dentro de la casa solo quería acecinar al nuevo pretendiente, no entendía que ella vivía en su casa, con él y su familia, era su amiga, y él la había besado y era suya, suya…Lo mataría, Se dirigió al auto familiar, y sin más adelanto, iba furioso, pero recopilo lo que había pasado, el la había rechazado, si le había dicho que no era anda para él, ahora estaba demostrando lo contrario..-Arrrg-gruño, empezó a llover de un momento a otro, o el no se había dado cuenta de que había estado lloviendo toda la noche, el piso estaba completamente mojado, ya no sabía qué hacer, devolverse, o matar al muchachito, piso resbaloso decía un cartel en la carretera que estaba a horillas del mar recordó la noche que hablo como amigos con bulma, desde ese momento le llamo la atención, una sonrisa, se formo en su cara, mataría a quien se le acercara a la muchacha, el auto empezó a patinar, perdió el control, choco con la barrera de contención , el auto dio dos vueltas quedando de frente con el auto que venía detrás del suyo chocaron de frente.

N**_ota autor: Espero que les haya gustado…Bueno sobre la historia que recordó bulma,…SI no les quedo claro en la historia se podía ver el corazón de la otra persona…Bueno adiós…..queda poquito estoy comenzando con el final..-_**


	9. Tu felicidad y Tu desgracia

_**ANTERIORMENTE…**_

…_mataría a quien se le acercara a la muchacha, el auto empezó a patinar, perdió el control, choco con la barrera de contención, el auto dio dos vueltas quedando de frente con el auto que venía detrás del suyo chocaron de frente…_

_**Nota autor: sacado de este momentito C:**_

_**-….: Conversación y lo otro yo YEAH¡….A leer se ha dicho xd.**_

**Capitulo: Tu felicidad y Tu desgracia**

Se despierta por un gran dolor, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Frunce el seño con desconfianza hacia su alrededor, una habitación de un tono blanco, maquinas a un lado, se altera a ver una mujer entrar, trata de levantarse pero su pierna izquierda se lo impide-Maldita-Dice, mas para si mismo , tenía un yeso en esa pierna, recorre su cuerpo con la vista, puede ver que tiene el brazo izquierdo con un gran moretón, trata de mirar a la dirección en que se encontraba la enfermera, la cual revisaba las maquinas a su lado, pero su vista no se lo permitió-Arrrg-trato de llevar lentamente su mano derecha hacia su frente, allí estaba una venda, la cual a un lado tenía un liquido pegajoso, se sorprende a ver su mano, estaba en un tono carmesi-¿sangre?- sus ojos se nublan mas y mas, la enfermera grita con su voz aguda -Doctor, el paciente…está sangrando-de pronto llegaron dos enfermeros dirigiendo rápidamente su camilla a la sala de operaciones, la luz se hacía cada vez mas escasa, ya nada era nítido, dejo su cabeza recostada hacia un lado, esperando dormirse, escucho unos gritos "Malditos locos nazis me dejaran pasar o si no los mataremos a todos" -mujerzuela siempre con escándalos-ella lo miro pudo ver su cráneo sangrando manchando la camilla blanca ahora con gotas carmesí, de pronto la nariz de vegeta comenzó a sangrar, él ni se inmutaba. Mientras que ella trataba de avasallar con todos los que se interpusieran es su paso, a un lado su joven hermano "el que me deja pasar le daré mucho dinero, dejen pasar malditas bacas voladoras…no, malditos saya yin…"gotas de sudor en la cabeza de algunos enfermeros "que acaso nunca vieron dragón ball z, incultos se perdieron la mitad de su infancia", unos grandes brazos sostuvieron un hombro de la muchacha y uno de su hijo menor-Cálmense, vegeta los está mirando por favor" el padre estaba al punto de cerrar los ojos para no ver el estado de su hijo mayor, pero era fuerte, y le dedico una sonrisa a su mayor orgullo, su mayor logro, era él su preciado hijo… Vegeta le dio una media sonrisa a bulma, y quedo completamente inconsciente, los gritos y llantos se asieron mas audibles…

Pasaban las horas y no hay noticia como quieren que sigamos, no yo entrare, Goku tu ayúdame-

Que aremos-dijo mientras se acercaba, a su mejor amiga.

-Mira yo me desmayo y….-Siente que alguien le toma del hombro, un hombre mayor con una bata blanca, le indica con negación que se reúnan los tres habían noticias de vegeta.

-El se encuentra con algunos huesos rotos…nada grave...pero hay una cosas que en realidad nos complican-se detuvo un momento, los rostros se hacían cada vez mas opacos, y lentamente la esperanza desaparecía- dedujimos que con el golpe en la cabeza el joven puede haber dañado su vista, lo siento sé que no es muy lógico, pero solo se pudo deducir, eso el necesitara una operación lo antes posible, pero lo malo es solo accesible para las personas que tienen mucho din…-no pudo terminar cuando la muchacha corto sus palabras, para ella emitir con fuerza e ímpetu las suyas.

´-Cuanto tiempo, cuánto dinero…-dijo seriamente, rozando con el puño de la chaqueta, un par de libres lagrimas que recorrían rápidamente su rostro.

-Necesitamos el dinero, pronto pero necesitamos alguna cantidad ahora pero ustedes tienen que darnos, lo demás después…-

-Yo… yo le traeré todo el dinero en la mañana solo sálvele la vista-dijo la muchacha, el padre y el hermano quedaron choqueados de adonde sacaría ese monto tan elevado, la relación con su familia había empeorado en los últimos meses viviendo con ellos como arreglaría esto, como lo aria. Necesitaban una explicación, pera la muchacha, corría hacia el acensor, pudo salir del inmenso hospital, adelante pasaban los autos a solo unos metros, le molesto que el mundo siguiera igual acaso a nadie mas le importaba vegeta, lebanto su cara para poder mirar a la noche a la cara era horrible truenos, relámpagos la deslumbraban con sus tonos dorados y plateados, un frio cielo sin respuestas, sin esperanzas. llovía como nunca, personas corrían por la vereda, con sus paraguas y abrigos mientras que ella con una simple chaqueta, unas botas, y un pijama de seda que quedaba unas cuantas manos arriba de sus rodillas, lloraba desconsoladamente, se reclino dejando su cabeza en sus dos rodillas, en cuclillas, acariciando sus sienes con sus dedos índices que aria como cumpliría su promesa, dejaría su orgullo de un lado, hablaría con fuera necesario, hasta con el padre de Yamsha, si el ayudaba a vegeta, su cabello completamente mojado, recorría sus hombros dejando que las gotas de lluvia corrieran por la chaqueta, llegando por dentro de las prendas a su espalda desnuda la cual a bulma le produjo un sudor frio, levanto su cabeza miro al frente, seria fuerte-taxi-

Llegue a una gran misión que no había visto durante mucho tiempo, allí solo avían dos luces encendidas sabía perfectamente cuáles eran esas habitaciones, una era el laboratorio de su padre, el mejor genio del mundo, pero a la vez testarudo, llevado a su idea, pero podía llegar a hacer comprensivo, debes en cuando, la otra luz era la cocina en la cual solo podría estar la mujer más compasiva, tierna, amigable en toda la existencia del universo, una sonrisa de esperanza, se formo en la cara de la muchacha los extrañaba-Señorita hemos llegado-escucho decir al anciano del taxi…-Espéreme un momento volveré enseguida-dijo bajándose y después dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta principal allí una nueva sirvienta le abrió la puerta y la miro con cara de desprecio le iba a cerrar la puerta delante la cara cuando llega una empleada más vieja y la saluda fugazmente, entro.

-Asing, necesito hablar con mis padres-dijo seriamente mientras decidía ir al living de su casa la cual era una mansión muy grande y grata a la vez donde allí se podía ver y sentir elegancia, sillones completamente de cuero, piso de madera lijada, paredes con a papel mural, como si fuera de mármol, era completamente hermosa, tenía ese toque rustico, que especialmente le encantaba, y recordaba a su madre, siente un gran abrazo, era ella-¡Madre¡-dijo abrazándola, madre e hija se unieron en un abrazo, que denotaba su gran amor la una a la otra, decidieron esperar con respeto, y silencio al hombre de la casa, al rey de corporación capsula-Padre-dijo con emoción corrió al verlo en las escaleras, en forma de espiral, el corrió su cara en expresión de deshonor y rencor, ella pudo notarlo, no había olvidado, lo pasado hace meses, fueron nuevamente al living, a bulma comenzaros a recorrerles las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Dinos porque viniste-dijo seriamente el padre, le dolió en lo más hondo del alma tratar así a su hija pero él no podría retractarse pero si ella solo decía, que volvería a ser la misma de antes esa muchacha la cual obedecía a sus padres, esa que no le gustaba el alcohol, esa a la cual el amaba, no a la muchacha que estaba mirando, esa desastrada, con el maquillaje corrido y que vestía pobremente, escucho lo que quería oír**-padres necesito mucho dinero, por…por favor necesito que me lo des ahora…-**En el padre se pudo ver una media sonrisa de satisfacción-**Es que alguien muy importante para mí lo necesita…Volveré a vivir con ustedes, todo lo que quieran pero…**

**-**Acepto, pero volverás y serás la misma de antes tendrás que obedecernos en todo, nos era una rebelde, ni una hippie-Ella se abrazo fuertemente con su madre, regalaría la felicidad de estar con vegeta, si algún día el sentía lo mismo por ella, daría su felicidad por la de su vegeta…

-Bulma…-dijo muy lentamente había despertado-Dime a quien choque…-dijo mirando a una joven delgada con las proporciones de su amada pero para su mala suerte solo era una enfermera.

-Lo siento joven no soy esa persona, pero puedo decirle que las personas que choco se encuentran este mismo hospital, ninguno está en peligro de muerte-pensó-espere…creo que una joven si-reviso unos papeles que llevaba en su mano-Si, se llama Tay Güero –Su rostro se volvió tosco ese nombre era

-18-dijo secamente

_**Nota autor: bueno está a punto de salir el final Chanana…bueno que me encanto escribir este finc obvio quedan algunos capítulos tan largos como este podre decir que mas pro que junte dos en uno c:, No se ustedes pero me gustaría que hubieran mas universos alternos, y más g/b y t/p porque generalmente me encuentro con finc buenísimos y quizás no siguen por que no tienen muchos comentarios con los poquitos que tengo soy feliz y les agradezco mucho niñas c: bueno solo les digo que ninguno de mis finc serán inconclusos… aunque este con una enorme depresión…Bueno subiré el 10 hoo si el diez esta misma noche porque estoy inspirada YEAHH¡…En una de esas las termino hoy, me muero**_

_**BUENO NO QUISE PONER UN MONTO SOBRE CUANTO SALE LA OPERACIONDE VEGET APUES EN TODOS LOS PAISES ES ALGO RELATIVO EN CHILE, PESOS EEUU, DOLARES EN PERU ..SOLES BUENO ASI QUE PREFIERO DECIR QUE MUCHO MUCHO**_


End file.
